


Cold as Ice, Warm as Snow

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Droughtjoy 2017 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #droughtjoy 2017, Beyond the Wall - Freeform, M/M, possible spoilers if you haven't seen season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon goes with Jon to capture a wight





	Cold as Ice, Warm as Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydoll9498](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll9498/gifts).



> This is from a prompt from #droughtjoy 2017 so I'll add it to this series.  
> babydoll9498 requested some things I'm trying to provide here. 
> 
> Also, I'm big on Jon/Theon so I simply rewrote Dany's scenes and made her go away or step aside at least. I replaced her with Theon a lot and I regret nothing^^ I know there are Jonaerys fans out there but I think j+d have as much chemistry as a rock... and another rock. Bah.  
> She's so not worthy of Jon's scrumptious butt at all^^
> 
> So shoo, Dany, shoo!

It's cold up North. Much colder than Theon cares to remember. Winter has truly come and he thinks of Ned Stark, how he was right eventually.  
When they meet at the boat to leave Dragonstone a brawny young man with kind eyes and a warm smile introduces himself to Theon.

"Hey! You must be Theon Greyjoy. I'm Gendry, Robert Baratheon's bastard son!"

Behind him Theon sees Davos roll his eyes.  
"We could write that on your forehead, lad. So you wouldn't have to trouble yourself with repeating it over and over again. And again."  
Gendry smirks at him and shrugs. 

Jon and Ser Jorah join them and the Queen sees them off. Theon sees Jorah turn his head, but he's not the one the Queen is looking at.  
Jon doesn't look back. 

***

They are greeted at Eastwatch by a huge man with fiery hair and beard. Jon calls him Tormund Giantsbane and they seem to be thick as thieves.  
Theon tries to be invisible for the most part of their time there, but he feels their stares at him from time to time. Probably wondering what the turncloak's doing here.  
They gain some more allies in Beric, Thoros and the Hound. Theon remembers the Hound from his visit to Winterfell. He seems different to then.

Before they leave for the north, Tormund draws him aside. In his hands he's holding some objects Theon vaguely remembers.  
A bow. A quiver. Arrows. 

"Jon told me you're the best archer he's ever seen. Hope you're still, boy. Those are dragonglass. Don't waste them."  
And he shoves them at Theon and leaves.

Theon is quite touched that Jon remembers his second greatest skill from back then, but he's also slightly panicky.  
He hasn't tried to use a bow since the ma- since Ramsay's taken his fingers. But he figures it's worth a try.

Davos doesn't accompany them.  
"I'd be bloody useless out there, lad. Try not to get yourself killed, will ya!"  
And he hugs Theon awkwardly with one arm.

****

They march silently for a long time. It's cold and gets colder by the minute. After a while the silence between the men lifts a little and the big guy, Tormund, starts japing with poor Gendry.  
The young man's apparently not sure if he's mocked but Theon sees him creeping away from Tormund fast enough. He chuckles to himself when Gendry falls in stride at his side.

"Have you heard that? He's said they make do with what they have!!! Is he serious??"  
Theon smirks, he nearly feels like himself again. At the moment at least. 

"Why not? A hole's a hole after all."  
Gendry looks at him in horror and Theon can't hold back.  
"I'm joking, Gendry. Don't worry about your maidenhood. They're all too busy with surviving."  
Gendry doesn't seem entirely convinced, but at least he's smiling back now. 

***

At one time Theon looks up and sees the Hound next to him. He glares down at Theon angrily.  
"You got any chicken, boy?"  
Theon shakes his head, bemused by that request.  
"Then fuck off, will ya!"

***

He watches the exchange between Jon and Ser Jorah, about Longclaw. When Jon comes to Theon afterwards, he elbows him in the side.  
"What was that, Snow? You sounded like a pair of wenches! You take it! No, YOU take it, I insist! Oh, I can't, YOU take it!"  
Jon's slackjawed for a moment, then he gives him one of his seldom smiles. 

"That you, Theon? If someone would've told me I'd ever say this I would've never believed them. I missed you."  
His hand reaches out to take Theon's, and for a moment his mind falters. Theon Greyjoy wouldn't have done this. Well, his problem.  
He's just Theon, and Theon would.

***

They're attacked by an undead bear and Thoros is wounded. When the wights attack in force, Jon sends Gendry back to Eastwatch, to call Daenerys for help.  
The boy is reluctant to go.  
"I won't leave you!!"  
But Jon is insistent and Gendry turns and runs.

"I hope he's a faster runner then rower", Jon mumbles under his breath. Theon can't make sense of this, but there's no time to dwell on it now.

***

They have a wight.  
But soon they're surrounded by hundreds of them, in the middle of a frozen lake, on a big rock large enough to fit them all.  
The cold gets even worse while they wait for something to happen. It gets darker, and colder still.  
Theon can't remember if he's ever been that cold. There's no muscles, no fat, nothing to protect his wispy frame from the iciness.

He's started to shiver uncontrollably when he feels someone get beside him, a cloak being draped over them both.  
Theon catches his breath, he leans back, seeking comfort and warmth. Jon's arms are around him before he can ask for it.  
So they stay till the first rays of dawn creep over the sky. 

Jon's gaze is defiant, daring anyone to say a word. Nobody does, but Tormund winks at Theon.  
Theon is still cold beyond measure, but he's not shaking anymore.  
Theon Greyjoy would've laughed at him but Theon doesn't care. He feels safe with Jon.

***

Thoros is gone. Theon is sorry about that. He hasn't known the man but he was an ally and now he's dead. 

***

When they see the Night King and his vassals, Theon feels afraid like never before. This creature is the worst thing he's ever seen. The mere presence drives him mad.  
Jon stays calm. He's seen him before, and even when the Night King's eyes seek out Jon, he simply stares back.  
Theon admires him for his strength.

***

The Hound throws a stone and all hell breaks loose. 

Theon is out of his mind for fear, but Jon stays close and with him at his back Theon manages to stand his ground.  
Still, the situation seems more hopeless by the second, they nearly lose Tormund, but he can be saved.  
Theon shudders at the thought of being pulled under the icy surface.

Their death seems certain, for all of them, when suddenly there's a loud roar and then, fire, all around them.  
Daenerys has come to their aid.  
Drogon and his brothers burn a lot of wights, but there seems to be an endless supply of them.

Daenerys lands and they climb onto Drogon's back, the Hound skewers their wight onto one of his spikes.  
Jon is still on the ground, Theon by his side. They still fight the creatures, Theon stabbing them with his arrows, not enough room to actually shoot.

When the Night King throws the spear and Viserion falls, everyone holds their breath for a second. The death of something as mighty as a dragon shocks them to their cores.  
Then the Night King takes a second spear, and now he's aiming at Drogon.

Jon turns to Theon, he screams in his face.  
"Go!! Leave, go!!!"  
But Theon can't, he can't leave Jon alone. Jon seems to see it in his eyes. 

He pulls Theon close, and for a moment time stands still, soundless, nothing but them when Jon's lips meet Theon's in a desperate kiss.  
Everything returns in force when Jon's arms, holding Theon just a moment ago, push hard against his chest, pushing him away.  
Rough hands catch him and he finds himself restrained by the Hound, his grip unyielding. Theon struggles in vain. 

"You're going nowhere, boy!" 

And Drogon takes off, they flee, leaving Jon behind.  
The wights are surrounding him, but the bigger problem is the walker that steadily approaches. 

Theon doesn't hesitate, he withdraws the bow, an arrow, shoots.  
Only when the Walker shatters like ice he knows he did it. Jon looks up and he smiles before the wights overpower him and drag him into the icy water. 

Theon's scream is muffled in Tormund's cloak. 

***

They wait. They all wait for a miracle.  
When nothing happens, Daenerys decides to go. The pain is plain on her face.  
Just then a horn blows. One blow. Ranger returning. 

It's Jon, it's really him. He's frozen to the marrow, but he's alive, barely.

Davos swiftly undresses him and tucks him in beneath a mountain of furs, does what he can to get him to warm up again.  
Theon finds himself staring at Jon's torso, big scars scattering all over it, scars like from stab wounds.  
Beside him, soneone sharply inhales. It's the Dragon Queen, staring as well. She seems to have an epiphany of some kind. Theon doesn't ask.

They all leave eventually. Theon stays. He stokes the fire and still it's not warm enough.  
Jon's hands are cold. Theon tries to rub them warm, but it's not enough.  
Jon's lips are cold. Theon covers them with his own, willing his warm breath to thaw the skin. Not enough.  
Jon feels cold, all of him. Theon presses his own too cold body against the frozen skin. 

Slowly Jon's white skin begins to colour. Theon doesn't see. He's sleeping, dreamlessly, for the first time in years.


End file.
